stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
UHShe (Season 3)
The third season '''of ''UHShe, ''also known as '''UHShe Holiday Season,' '''consists of six episodes; it premiered on December 20th, 2015 and concluded on December 30th, 2015. The season introduced one newcomer and eleven returning veterans, lowering the roster to twelve participants. Production StacyPlays organized the season once again. The server is hosted by LearningMonkey. Similarly to the first season, the participants get to choose a kit to start off with. Golden Apples (renamed as Peppermint Apple) can only be crafted by a (Peppermint) apple surrounded by gold ingots. The series follows the 2-day format, new episodes releasing every other day, starting on the premiere. Episodes continue to be sixteen minutes long, like the previous season. The intro song is ''"The Nutcracker" by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. 'Kits' *Rudolph Kit: Wolf Spawn Egg, Name Tag, Very Damaged Anvil. *Santa Kit: 3 Obsidian Blocks, 2 Diamonds, A Book. *Snowman Kit: 16 Snowballs, A Bow, 32 Carrots. *Candy Cane Kit: Golden Apple, Iron Sword, 1 TNT Block Episodes : Main article: List of UHShe (Season 3) episodes '' : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. Participants For more information regarding the actual players, click here: List of UHShe participants. Elimination Main Article: UHShe Deaths Kills Table List only the players that have killed another participant in UHShe: '' Trivia *Kaleidow hinted in a Youtube comment that there would be a Season 3. *This season currently holds the fastest death. (Lizzie's in Episode 1 when falling in lava.) *In Bee's third episode, she said that Mumble was originally planned on being used. *Prior to the release of this season, some Participants had been seen using the same resource pack for Golden Apples, leading some fans to predict another season. *Bee stated in her second episode that this season was originally going to include the mumble plugin. *During the Season 2 After Call, Stacy hinted that UHShe may be back soon. After Call Season 2 *The Snow Golem textures were provided by Kaleidow. *Many participants were dressed in custom Christmas-themed skins. *Meghan joined at the last minute. Meghan's source *The season was supposed to include more participants, but many couldn't make it. **iHasCupquake and AshleyMariee were said to have been busy. **As said in Bee's episode 2, AshleyMariee had internet problems during filming.Ashley Confirmation **According to Hannah, she was in Argentina when the Season was being filmed. Nova Confirmation **Squig was sick during filming and had exams during the week. Squig Confirmation Squig Confirmation 2 (1:20) **AmyLee was also unable to make the recording. Amy Confirmation **According to Stacy, every previous participant was invited back. UHShe Aftercall *Along with the Peppermint Apple, many participants also have a retextured torch, resembling a candle. *Yammy's death from the border was more unique from the previous ones as her death included her sailing on a boat but was glitched to the point where she is stuck then killed. *Shubble was the last participant to take damage. *Strawburry17 was the first participant to take damage. **Although, NettyPlays took damage less than a minute after Strawburry17. *Yammy almost killed Kaleidow got her down to 3 hearts in episode 2, but Kaleidow hopped on a boat, successfully escaped from her. *In the beginning of the season, an odd Twitter account spawned, named @UHSheBorder. Although inactive at first, the account started to become more known as it single-handedly predicted a majority of the participants death, mocking the deaths greatly. However, in the after the game call of this season, it was revealed that Stacy was behind the account and wanted to create it for fun. **A spark of controversy over the unfairness deaths more than half of the roster received was not taken well. LDShadowLady was the first to become a victim but her death was a fair death as she fell in the lava. **Most importantly Yammy, who received no warnings whatsoever while she sailed above the ocean. No visible warnings Yammy died due to the border, which caused an uproar from the fans to bring back Yammy (despite being pre-recorded). Prior to her death, a majority of the roster is killed by the roster, causing a disorder. **Many of the participants, including Stacy, complained at how fast the border's pace continued.Stacy's Response *Pip3r drew first blood. *Bee got revenge on Pip3r for killing her in the previous season. *This is Bee's first win. *This season and the eighth season currently holds the largest death by PVE (Player vs. Environment), with 8 kills. **Not counting the winner, this season had 8 PVE deaths to 3 PVP deaths, with over 72% of the cast dying to the environment than a player. In contrast to the eighth season, this season had more environment-based casualties. Gallery 'Intro Sequence ''' UHShe 3 - Minecraft.png UHShe 3 - Hardcore.png UHShe 3 - Piper.png UHShe 3 - Aureylian.png UHShe 3 - MK.png UHShe 3 - Bee.png UHShe 3 - Kaleidow.png UHShe 3 - Shubble.png UHShe 3 - Mousie.png UHShe 3 - Netty.png UHShe 3 - Strawburry.png UHShe 3 - Lizzie.png UHShe 3 - Yammy.png UHShe 3 - Stacy.png UHShe 3 - Christmas Tree.png UHShe Logo 3.png Videos References Category:UHShe Category:Series Category:Minecraft series Category:Ended series Category:Lizzy